


Traveling Back in Time

by ShipsInTheKnight



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Amelia Swan-Mills, F/F, Future Fic, Magical Accidents, Swan Queen - Freeform, Time Travel, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:12:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipsInTheKnight/pseuds/ShipsInTheKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina's future daughter wakes up one morning in the past. This is a scene from a larger fanfic I'm planning to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling Back in Time

Amelia awoke to a loud noise coming from the kitchen. She groaned then checked her phone for the time. 8:30. Don’t want to be late.

She hesitantly got out of bed with a yawn and made her way to her dresser. Once she opened it, her eyes had fully adjusted to her now awoken state and realized that something was off. She had no clothes. ‘ _What the hell?’_

As she eyed her room for any evidence of clothing, assuming her mother had done something with her wardrobe, she was shocked to find out that this _wasn’t_ her room.

Sure it still was the same shape, size and had that same water mark on the ceiling from before she was born, but it wasn’t decorated the same. In _her_ room, the walls were orange, to her mother’s disgust, and there were many posters and drawings on the walls. This room was dull, unused.

_‘What is going on?’_

Amelia contemplated using magic to poof a new outfit, but she was afraid her parents would yell at her. She had all these wonderful powers but isn’t allowed to use _any_ of them. She huffed in frustration and ran her fingers through her long, brown hair.

Then, she inhaled the most glorious scent. The scent of her mother’s cooking.

_‘Pancakes.’_ She smiled. ‘ _Oh, well. Clothes could wait.’_

In the kitchen, Regina Mills busied herself with making Henry and herself breakfast. She knew he’d love the surprise of his favorite breakfast dish, apple pancakes. This was the first part of her plan to lure Henry back into staying with her, instead of running back to the un-Charmings.

_‘Those idiots think they can take_ my _son away from me? I’ll show them that I am the best parent and the_ only _parent Henry needs in his life. Does the ten years I’ve had to raise Henry_ alone _mean nothing?’_

Regina was shook from her inner thoughts when she heard heavy footsteps coming down the stairs.

_‘I really need to have a talk with Henry about the way he carries himself. Just because Miss Swan chooses to frolic around as if she’s a cave woman, doesn’t mean he should-‘_

Once again, her thoughts were caught short.

“Mom,” a voice asked hesitantly, but it wasn’t the voice of her twelve-year-old son. Regina’s head instantly whipped around to meet the intruder. When their eyes met, both women furrowed their eyebrows in confusion.

“Who are you, dear?”

Amelia couldn’t find her voice. She was too shocked at what she was witnessing. Her mom, her _way younger_ mother was cooking in her kitchen. ‘ _Okay, seriously. What the hell is going on?’_

“Don’t make me ask again, I loathe repeating myself,” came a stern voice.

“I-I’m Amelia,” she offered. Regina frowned and continued to study the girl’s face. Something about it just seemed so…familiar.

“And what are you doing breaking into my home, Amelia?” Regina raised an eyebrow in question.

_‘Think, Amelia, think. Just tell her the truth, she obviously doesn’t know who you are. Damn, this is bad.’_

“I woke up here. In the spare room. I didn’t mean to intrude.” She desperately hoped her mother wouldn’t ask any more questions, but knowing her mom, she knew she wasn’t getting out of this without a fight.

“Hmm,” the woman hummed. ‘ _She slept here? I’ve never seen her in Storybrooke before, maybe she came from Neverland. No, there were no girls on the island, only boys…but there was Wendy. Maybe Pan had other girls hidden away, too.’_ Regina shuttered at the thought. She knew all too well how sick and twisted men could be, having been married to one of the worst for many years before his death.

Her mother seemed lost in thought. ‘ _That’s never a good sign. Usually Ma would’ve interrupted it by now with a joke or a simple backrub. Where is Ma? I should do something.’_

Amelia thought quickly and asked, “What are you making?”

That seemed to do the trick as Regina visually shook her head. “Apple pancakes, it’s my son’s favorite.”

_‘Henry. Wait, Henry’s here? Why didn’t anyone tell me he came to visit from New York? Things are just_ so _weird today. First with my room, then mom acting and looking strange, and her not remembering me…wait. My dream last night. The time portal. It was_ all real?!’

“Would you,” Regina began, not knowing why she was offering to take care of the needs of this intruder. “Like to join us? You must be famished.”

_‘This isn’t my mom. This is the_ past _, before I was born. I’ve heard many stories but I have to first get a feel for_ when _exactly I am. Ma warned me about time travel and how you don’t want to cause changes to the future.’_

“Um, sure. Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment, I'd love to hear your feedback! :)


End file.
